


Get your own move

by thevaliantdust



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: If you read it that way, Kash - Freeform, M/M, Other Implied Relationships - Freeform, Well - Freeform, and I'm not okay with that, and Kash is, basically some peeps on tumblr said there was no content for Vax/Kash, because Vax is a bi poly mess, but like not super graphic, i guess, mentions of vaxleth, so here have a fic, spoilers episode 79, the descriptions of wounds are a little gross, trash offerings for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: Kashaw walked into the clearing between buildings just in time to see Thordak turn tail and run, with the usual idiots following him into the huge gaping pit of doom. Specifically the dark, broody, feathered idiot clinging to him like a cowboy. Fucking fucknuts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For vaxmores and veshkashaw on tumblr

There weren’t many people in the world Kashaw Vesh would jump into a deep dark pit of who-the-fuck-knows-what for, but Vox Machina had somehow worked their way up onto that list. Assholes.

It wasn’t hard to track them down once he and Z had managed to suitably dispose of the fire giants- follow the trail of mayhem and destruction, and inevitably you’d find Vox Machina. One of the few things in life he considered a constant these days.

And he did- find them, that is- half dragging Zahra into the clearing between buildings just in time to see Thordak turn tail and run, with the usual idiots following him into the huge gaping pit of doom. Specifically the dark, broody, feathered idiot clinging to him like a cowboy. Fucking fucknuts. His instincts drove him forward a split second before logic caught up to him. Z was hurt, half the party was still battling yet another fire giant (seriously how many fucking fire giants did one megalomaniacal hell-beast of a dragon even need???), and who knew how far down this hole went? Or where he’d end up. Much better to contain the situation above ground. Those idiots would be fine without him. Totally fine.

But the twitch of his muscles had given him away. Zahra looked at him all-too-knowingly as she detangled herself from him arms. 

“Go on, my love,” she urged him softly, balancing awkwardly on her one good leg. “I’ll help our friends clean up the leftovers.” She shrugged her shoulder loosely towards the still raging battle with the giant. 

He shook his head, pursing his lips together. “Z-”

“Go,” she interrupted him, a hand on his chest. Bloody, know-it-all, stubborn woman. He pulled her roughly against his chest, enveloping her in his arms, her grunt of pain turning to a sigh of relief as his spell took effect. 

“Do me a favour and don’t die while I’m down there,” he growled, pressing a fierce kiss to the side of her head, “I have a lot of drinking to do after this and I need someone to put my ass to bed afterwards.” 

He put her back on her unsteady but intact feet as she rolled her eyes and chuckled wetly. “Of course, darling, I’ve heard they have an exquisite selection of liquor in the Whitestone cellar, I’d hate to die before I taste it all.”

“See you on the other side,” he blustered, squeezing her shoulder as he let go and turned towards the pit. He grinned as he felt a gentle slap on his rear end before he dashed towards the unknown.

*

To say things were going badly would be the understatement of the century, but then again understatements were kinda his thing. He arrived just in time to see Keyleth slam her staff into the ground as it crackled with energy, the magical glow lighting her face in a way that was both terrifying and, well, hot as fuck. 

“I’m going to send you back to the hell that you came from!” she roared, voice amplified by the imposing cave walls. Kash repressed a shiver up his spine. If they were all going to die, well, at least they could go out with a cool one liner. 

Unfortunately Keyleth wasn’t done. “Or- well, not hell, not the nine hells, but-” 

“Stop talking!” Kashaw muttered loudly in her direction, hand coming up to cover his eyes in despair. Infuriating, adorable, ridiculous woman- she never knew when to shut up.

“-well, anyway, you’re going to die!” she finished, trying to regain the momentum of her righteous fury. At least she had the magic chops to back it up, he mused briefly, watching between his fingers as an arc of lightning streaked towards the green dragon, followed by her team’s volley of projectiles- arrows, bullets and daggers. 

Obscured as his peripheral vision was, he didn’t see the dragon turning until it was too late and he was directly in the path of her swinging tail. With no time to move, he tensed his muscles against the impact, breath whooshing out rapidly as he flew through the air, lifted off his feet by a blow to the ribs. Though not, he noted a split-second before landing, from the direction he expected.

Thankfully his armor absorbed some of the force of the landing as his back collided with the rough cave wall. There was a sharp crack on the back of his head, an ache across his ribs, and most confusingly, a weight on top of him. A weight with arms, and legs, and feathers-

“Vax?” he spluttered in surprise. “What the fu-”

“The common term is ‘thank you’,” he breathed heavily, an obvious wince flashing across his features as he moved his legs apart to settle either side of Kashaw’s sprawled form, removing his weight from the cleric’s torso. Kash stared at him with growing confusion, which must have been obvious, because Vax leaned back immediately, reaching out to steady himself with a hand against the cave floor.

“Just-” he held his hand up, “give me two seconds to catch my breath. Saving your life really took it out of me.” Kashaw watched as Vax’s chest rose and fell slowly, hitching and laboured, and he found himself loathe to shift himself out from under the other man.

“Well, gee,” Kashaw began in his usual sardonic tones, “if I’m such an inconve- are you bleeding?”

His eyes caught on the spot where Vax pressed his hand against his stomach. 

“It’s nothing,” Vax waved his hand- his very bloody hand- dismissively. The speed with which he replaced it over his wound did little to strengthen his argument.

“Really, because you kinda look like you’re trying to stop your guts from spilling out,” Kashaw snarked, mentally running through his inventory of healing spells, “but if you could do me a favour, and just, y’know, not bleed out all over me, that would really make my day.”

Vax caught his eye with a wry twinkle and a smirk, which may actually have been him biting his lip against the pain, Kash wasn’t sure. “You know, the last time I bled out on someone I confessed my love for them.”

“Yeah, Keyleth. I heard, everyone heard,” Kash dismissed, shifting upright and reaching for Vax’s wound. 

“Right,” Vax muttered, following Kashaw’s hands down with his eyes.

“Kinda lame actually,” Kashaw groused between murmured words of healing.

“Did you miss the part where I kissed her?” Vax’s eyes flashed back up to meet Kashaw’s, half wild with indignation and half with searing pain. 

“Did you miss the part where I kissed her first? Get your own move, man.” He tried and failed to to hide a grin behind his grumpy demeanour. He’d been waiting for a moment to get that dig in for a while. 

“Hey, anybody can kiss someone, it’s what comes after that matters,” Vax retorted, knitting his eyebrows together, from discomfort or annoyance Kash couldn’t tell, but he tried to make his hands gentle, even if his words weren’t.

“Sure, buddy, you’ve got moves, whatever you need to hear. But we’re kinda mid battle here so unless you’ve got plans to plant one on me right now, maybe this dick measuring contest could wait til after?”

There was a pause, barely a split second, where he could just about watch the cogs turning in Vax’s head. 

“Really?!” Kashaw couldn’t quite keep his disbelief to himself. “Now?! When I’m halfway through putting your liver back in place, now you wanna do this?”

Vax shrugged, then tensed as the movement obviously put strain on his half healed injury. “I’m all about the unexpected,” he pushed through, beginning to lean forward.

“There’s unexpected and then there’s just downright inconvenient,” Kashaw muttered, but he made no move to pull away.

The bright healing energy flashed between their bodies just as their lips met.

Kashaw lifted his hands from Vax’s once again smooth abdomen to grasp his shoulders and push the rogue away. Vax looked into his eyes searchingly, confusion warring with a hint of- was that rejection? God, half-elves were so insecure. 

“You’re not dying anymore. For now. Go fight a fucking dragon,” Kash grumbled, rolling his eyes and starting to get up.

Vax cast his eyes down and turned away quickly, wings already poised to lift off from the ground. Sighing angrily to himself, Kashaw reached out and grabbed Vax’s arm.

“If you actually meant that,” he called out as Vax turned back to meet eyes again, “come find me after.” Vax’s eyes widened as Kashaw continued, “it’s what comes after that matters.”

Lifting his spear, he sidestepped Vax and charged in towards the battle, smirking at the dumbstruck expression on Vax’s face as he passed him.

 _That’s how it’s fucking done,_ he thought to himself. Asshole.


End file.
